Valentine (Real Story about Love)
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Mencintai orang yang salah adalah sebagian dari kehidupan manusia. Tetapi saat cinta itu lahir menjadi sebuah ketulusan yang tidak berlandaskan apa pun sehingga siapa saja rela melepaskan seluruh hal yang dimilikinya hanya untuk orang yang dicintainya; itulah sebenarnya arti dari mencintai dan Wu Yifan akan mengajarimu hal itu... TaoRis, KyuMin, Yaoi, oneshot, mind to review? :)


éclairé oh proudly present:

" Valentine…™ "

.

~Siena, Italia; 1240

.

_Real Story about Valentine_

_Valentine adalah seorang pujangga hebat di sebuah kerajaan termasyur. Kerajaan dimana Valentine tinggal adalah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang kejam saat memerintah. Raja tersebut memiliki seorang anak; putri yang cantik jelita dan kecantikannya sudah tersiar ke seluruh penjuru dunia._

_Valentine yang malang mencintai putri raja itu; begitu pula sang putri. Sang putri sangat menyukai kata-kata lembut, manis, dan menggoda Valentine yang selalu dikirimkannya setiap malam. Sang putri selalu dengan semangat menanti puisi-puisi Valentine setiap malam di balkonnya yang cantik bersama sinar bulan keperakan._

_Suatu saat, Valentine datang ke istana untuk melamar sang putri sambil membawa puisi terbaiknya; puisi paling indah yang pernah seluruh istana dengarkan. Semuanya terpana mendengarkan puisi tersebut; tetapi tidak dengan sang raja. Sang raja yang telah menjodohkan sang putri dengan seorang pangeran tampan dari kerajaan lain jelas tidak menginginkan anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan pujangga seperti Valentine._

_Sang raja murka dan memerintahkan Valentine untuk dikurung di penjara bawah tanah dan memikirkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Memikirkan siapa dia, siapa sang putri, dan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Valentine di kurung di sana semalaman dan dihukum pancung begitu matahari terbit karena tuduhan telah melanggar batas peraturan kerajaan._

_Pada saat pedang sudah siap akan memutuskan leher Valentine; dia berteriak;_

_"Maka ingatlah aku sebagai seseorang yang disakiti oleh cinta!_

_Untuk apakah Tuhan menciptakan cinta itu jika dia tidak mengizinkanku mencinta?_

_Maka akan diingatlah aku oleh seluruh dunia sebagai pemuda yang tersakiti._

_Akulah Valentine; yang memperjuangkan cintaku sampai titik darah penghabisan._

_Akulah Valentine!"_

_Lalu pedang diayunkan…_

.

Segala ikhwal akan berakhir dengan tragedi; Kris tahu itu. Semua ikhwal akan berakhir tangisan; Kris tahu itu. Begitu dia menyadari bahwa cinta telah lahir dan bertumbuh subur di dalam hatinya untuk Tao; dia sadar, ikhwalnya akan berakhir tragedi. Tapi, sebagian hatinya yang egois, sebagian hatinya yang kekanakan, menolak untuk berlogika terlalu banyak. Dia yakin, Tuhan menciptakan cinta agar makhluk-makhluknya bisa merasakan cinta.

Dia yakin itu. Sangat yakin.

Kris tumbuh dan besar dalam lingkungan sederhana sebuah kerajaan termasyur. Tumbuh di lingkungan terisi oleh pujangga; sebagian dirinya yang romantis, mengambil alih begitu dia remaja. Kata-kata cinta sarat makna mengalir dari tangannya dengan begitu indahnya; siapa saja yang membaca puisinya akan meneteskan air mata.

Puisi itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan Tao.

Tao adalah anak tunggal Raja Kyuhyun dan Permaisuri Sungmin. Dia tumbuh sebagai namja hebat yang menguasai martial arts memadai sama seperti permaisuri. Rambutnya hitam seindah malam;

Matanya berkilau seperti batu onyx;

Bibirnya seranum buah plum matang;

Senyumannya bisa membuat seluruh dunia benderang olehnya.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kris saat pertama kali bertemu Tao di sebuah festival desa; dia datang bersama rombongan kerajaan. Memakai pakaian mewah dengan lengan menggelembung berwarna hijau zambrud, celana kulit ketat selutut, serta bot tangguh bersol tebal. Dia memakai topi miring dengan bulu merak mewah yang membuat Kris terpana. Dia tidak berdansa; dia hanya duduk di kursi di sebelah permaisuri, menyesap anggur.

Menikmati festival seperti seorang bangsawan.

Kris, yang hanyalah rakyat biasa, berdiri di sudut terjauh. Anggur murahan di tangannya, dan pakaian yang sama sederhananya. Dan Tao, yang duduk di panggung terhormat dengan warna hijau zambrud di tubuhnya, terlihat seperti sebuah permata yang berkilauan.

Kris mendekat saat dansa mengharuskannya begitu; lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Tao. Dia bersumpah, rasanya seperti disengat aliran listrik berkekuatan maksimum; seluruh rambut ditubuhnya berdiri menggelisahkan. Dia menatap dalam-dalam ke mata hitam cantik itu dan terperangkap lebih jauh lagi pada pesona Tao.

Tao, yang melihat Kris, langsung menurunkan tangannya yang menumpukan dagunya. Dia tertarik melihat namja tinggi berambut pirang dengan aura begitu berkharisma. Namja itu memakai setelan sederhana; rompi kulit cokelat murahan, tuksedo yang bernoda dan berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik, sepatu bot yang terlihat usang, serta celana kulit selutut yang bersih. Tapi, semua kenegatifan itu lenyap saat Tao menatap matanya.

Matanya. Mata namja itu.

Adalah mata paling indah yang pernah ditemukannya.

Berkilau penuh kharisma dan begitu intuitif.

Tao langsung menarik ujung lengan baju pengawalnya yang langsung menoleh. Tao melirik kedua orangtuanya yang masih sibuk menikmati pesta dan berbisik.

"Siapa namja tinggi berambut pirang itu?" bisiknya.

Pengawal itu menatap Kris sejenak sebelum menggenggam erat-erat tombaknya. "Apakah dia menganggu Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya.

Tao langsung berdecak kesal. "Bukan, bukan. Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya," dia mulai kesal pada bagaimana respeknya para pengawal terhadap apa pun yang mengganggunya. Itu asyik, Tao selau berpikir begitu, tapi juga terkadang terdengar konyol.

Konyol dan memuakkan.

"Dia Kris, Yang Mulia. Pujangga." Sahut pengawal itu tenang.

Tao kembali menoleh pada Kris yang sedang menikmati kue madu. Senyumannya yang memabukkan kembali terkembang; membuat Tao merasa jiwanya begitu ringan dan terbang ke angkasa.

Setelah hari festival itu, Tao mendapatkan banjir puisi indah dalam tulisan tangan Kris yang sama indahnya dengan puisinya.

.

Hijau awalnya bukanlah warna kesukaanku di dunia.

Semua warna hijau menyakiti mataku.

Tetapi, saat zambrud indah itu bertemu dengan sutera indahmu,

Aku bersumpah; tiada warna seindah hijau…

.

Hati Tao terasa hangat saat fakta bahwa dirinya baru saja mengubah persepektif namja itu tentang dunia digoreskan halus dalam kata-kata indah itu. Kata-katanya tidak terlalu bermajas, tetapi tiada hal yang lebih disukai Tao selain kejujuran. Dia meremas perkamen itu dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Oh, Kris…" bisiknya.

Hatinya berkata bahwa dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan namja bernama Kris itu.

.

Tao menoleh saat Sujin memasuki ruangan; namja itu adalah pelayannya yang setia. Pelayan pribadi yang mengurusi segala keinginannya. Tao langsung berdiri dan meraih tangan Sujin.

"Sujin, tolonglah aku!" erangnya.

Sujin langsung siaga. "Apa itu, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya. "Saya akan membantu Anda jika saya mampu." Janjinya.

Tao langsung cerah. "Aku yakin kau mampu, Sujin." Lalu dia menunjukkan puisi itu pada Sujin. "Lihat," bisiknya.

Sujin membaca ringkas dan dia langsung menyadari bahwa puisi itu adalah puisi Kris; pujangga terbaik kerajaan ini.

Dia sepertinya tahu apa yang akan Tao minta darinya.

"Sujin, tolonglah. Pertemukan aku dengan Kris; kumohon…" dia menggenggam tangan Sujin dengan eratnya sampai Sujin merasa rikuh.

Dia menelan ludah. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Tao menggunakan jubah kumal hitam yang diserahkan Sujin padanya. Dia memasang tudungnya dengan begitu rendah hingga dia yakin wajahnya tidak terlihat. Dia mengikat dua tali di jubahnya dengan kuat; dia akan bertemu Kris.

Firasatnya kuat bahwa suara namja itu jauh lebih indah dari puisinya.

.

Kris baru saja menyeduh teh jahe yang hangat dan kental. Dia meraih sekeping biskuit yang sedikit gosong karena dia meninggalkan oven batunya menyala sambil membuat puisi. Dia mengigit lalu meringis saat rasa gosong menyentuh lidahnya; dia menelan dengan hidung mengernyit sebelum menyadari bahwa hanya itulah yang dimilikinya hari ini untuk makan, dia menghabiskannya.

Lalu dia duduk di mejanya yang menghadap ke jalan raya yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pasar selalu ramai; apalagi itu adalah lingkungan golongan biasa. Dia menikmati aroma jahe kuat dari tehnya yang menjanjikan kehangatan padanya. Dia menyesap sedikit dan menghembuskan napas lega saat kehangatan yang diberikan teh sederhananya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Rumah kecilnya terbuat dari batu bata merah. Lantainya kayu dan beberapa sering menyakiti telapak kaki Kris. Ada sebuah ranjang di dekat perapian juga sebuah karpet bulat sederhana. Selimutnya terlipat rapi, begitu juga seprainya yang kencang. Bantalnya sudah tipis; tapi, dia belum sempat mengganti bulu angsanya dengan yang baru. Ada sebuah cermin persegi di dekat perapian; tempat dia biasanya merapikan penampilannya. Lemari kayu sederhana di ujung bawah tempat tidurnya. Meja bulat di pinggir ruangan dekat dengan teras dapur kecilnya. Di meja itu ada seteko teh jahe kental, sepiring biskuit gosongnya, dan gelas-gelas sederhana.

Kris tidak pernah kaya sebelumnya. Hidupnya sebagai pujangga dan sesekali mengerjakan kegiatan pertanian saat musimnya, tidak membuatnya kaya raya dengan begitu mudahnya. Beberapa cent yang dihasilkannya sudah cukup membiayai kehidupannya. Dan Kris selalu mengingat pesan ibunya;

Bahwa hidup, tak selamanya tentang harta…

Dia tersenyum saat mengingat ibunya yang meninggal saat dia kecil; dan saat itulah pintu rumahnya terketuk oleh ketukan cepat dan ringkas. Kris langsung berdiri dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri pintu lalu menggeser pengintipnya.

Ada seorang namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Tuan Kris. Saya Sujin." Kata namja paruh baya itu.

Kris melihat seorang namja berjubah kumal berdiri di sisinya. Penampilan fisiknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja paruh baya yang mengaku bernama Sujin itu. Dia memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak berbahaya dan membuka selot pintunya.

Pintu terbuka dan mengirimkan banjiran rasa hangat musim panas yang menyenangkan. Dia mempersilahkan kedua namja itu masuk.

Mereka duduk di meja makan sederhana Kris.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kris sambil menuangkan dua cangkir teh jahenya.

"Maaf karena saya menganggu Anda." Bisik Sujin lalu menyesap tehnya. Dia belum sempat memperkenalkan Tao, karena namja itu langsung membuka tudungnya.

"Kris!" namja itu tersenyum lebar pada Kris yang langsung melompat berdiri karena kaget.

"Y-Yang Mulia?" tanya Kris takjub, bingung, senang, dan takut.

Bukannya tidak mungkin Raja Kyuhyun akan mengirimkan pengawalnya kemari untuk mencari Tao. Dan Kris tidak ingin berurusan dengan pihak kerajaan.

"Aku kemari karena ini," sahut Tao sambil menunjukkan perkamen yang sedikit lecek oleh remasannya.

Kris langsung kikuk. "Ah, maaf. Itu… itu…" dia bingung akan menjelaskan apa, tapi Tao tidak perlu penjelasan.

Dia berdiri dan merangkul leher Kris lalu menghadiahkannya ciuman lembut di pipi. Kris dan Sujin terkejut; mereka berdua berekspresi sama. Seolah baru saja menelan tulang ayam bulat-bulat. Tao menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

Lalu dia memeluk Kris.

"Oh, Kris. Kris." Bisiknya di dada Kris. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu…"

"Apa?" teriak Kris tercekat dan melepaskan pelukan Tao dengan rikuh. "Yang Mulia, itu tidak legal." Bisiknya takut.

Alis Tao berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Kau memikirkan peraturan?" tanyanya kesal. Dia menjauh selangkah dari Kris dan berbalik menatap dinding perapian. "Cinta tidak memiliki peraturan, Kris. Aku tidak suka saat cinta dicampur adukkan dengan logika dan peraturan."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia," bisik Kris sebelum Tao menyergah.

"Tao!" koreksinya cepat.

"T-Tao," ulang Kris gugup; mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa mengirimkan puisi itu pada Tao kemarin.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, dia mencintai namja di hadapannya ini.

Pangeran muda ini. Dengan pakaian cokelat kayu manis kalem yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Kantung mata kehitaman dibawah matanya membuatnya terlihat seimut panda.

"Tapi, T-Tao, saya tidak bisa menghadapi ayah Anda…" kata Kris mulai panik; ribuan kupu-kupu membanjiri perutnya. Raja tidak akan memaafkan ini jika beliau tahu.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buat dia tahu." Sahut Tao singkat. "Lagi pula, Papa bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia akan melakukan apa saja jika itu bisa membuatku senang."

Tao terlihat begitu optimis saat itu sehingga Kris hanya bisa mengangguk dan balas memeluknya. Aroma namja itu begitu memabukkan hingga Kris memejamkan mata sambil membenamkan wajah di rambut hitamnya yang beraroma segar mawar dan daun-daunan wangi.

Aroma yang disimpannya di sudut kepalanya sampai dia mati…

.

Bulan pemalu hari ini.

Hingga malam jadi perayu.

Membuatku ingin merayu bulanku yang pemalu;

Hei, Bulanku, mengapa tak kunjung terbit jua?

Aku merindukanmu…

.

Tao yang baru saja memakai piyamanya terkejut saat sebuah batu mendarat di balkon kamarnya. Dia bergegas meraihnya; melepaskan perkamen yang membalut batunya lalu membukanya. Dia tersenyum lebar membacanya; dia berlari ke pagar balkon dan menunduk.

Kris.

Namja itu sedang berdiri tepat dibawah balkonnya dengan senyuman maskulin di bibirnya. namja itu terlihat begitu indahnya dalam siraman cahaya bulan; rambut pirangnya berkilau keemasan sehingga Tao berani bersumpah bahwa sinar itu membuat halo muncul di kepalanya. Dan halo itu terasa begitu benar di sana; karena Kris adalah malaikat. Malaikat dengan kata-kata paling indah yang pernah Tao temui.

Tao menyeka rambut di keningnya dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kris. Kris balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan perkamen dan membukanya; Tao tersenyum. Dia akan mendapatkan puisi indah lain; dia suka itu.

"Baru saja malam berbisik padaku;

Bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Saat kutanya pada siapa dia jatuh cinta;

Malam malah memandangku dengan penuh keirian.

Aku berusaha membujuknya untuk mengatakan siapa yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Lalu malam menjawabnya.

Apakah kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

Tao lekas mengangguk; menganggap permainan itu sangat menarik.

Kris tersenyum. "Katanya;

Aku mencintai kekasihmu.

Kekasihmu yang bermata seindah batu onyx;

Bibir seranum buah plum matang;

Serta rambut seindah sutera hitam.

Aku mencintainya.

Karena dia begitu manis.

Apalagi saat senyuman itu terbit di bibirnya…"

Tao mengigit bibirnya menahan senyuman saat bait terakhir puisi itu membuatnya merona. Namja itu baru saja mengkambinghitamkan malam untuk memujinya. Dia lalu melambaikan ciuman pada Kris yang tersenyum lebar.

"Te amo…" bisik Tao.

"Te amo…" sahut Kris sebelum melambai dan berjalan kembali pulang.

Tao mengamati sampai kilauan pirang rambut namja itu menghilang sebelum berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Seprai linen dingin membuat punggungnya gemetar; dia berguling dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

_"Karena dia begitu manis._

_Apalagi saat senyuman itu terbit di bibirnya…"_

Tao merona lagi saat mengingat bait itu; rasa cinta membuncah di dalam dadanya. Begitu menyesakkan hingga dia merasa hatinya pasti akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Dan Tao tertidur malam itu dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Malam itu, Kris hadir lagi di mimpinya…

.

Segala ikhwal berakhir dengan tragedi. Dan air mata.

Kris sangat menyadari itu; sampai hari dimana dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melamar Tao. Dia ingin Tao selalu ada di sisinya; menjadi yang pertama dilihatnya saat membuka mata, menjadi yang terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum menutup mata. Dia akan menjadikan Tao sebagai satu-satunya teman hidupnya sampai dia mati.

Mengenggam tangannya saat dia mati nantinya.

Berbaring bersisian dalam hangatnya pelukan pertiwi.

Dia menoleh sekali lagi pada cermin kecil di sudut perapiannya. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Tao menyukainya. Kenapa Tao mau membaca puisinya dan bukannya meremasnya lalu membuangnya ke perapian seperti yang dibayangkannya. Tetapi, namja itu malah mencarinya. Memberinya cinta yang begitu besarnya hingga Kris tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa.

Tao selalu menghampiri mimpinya; membuat Kris nyaris gila karena aroma tubuhnya yang menempel lekat di kepalanya. Aroma mawar dan dedaunan wangi yang menggoda; dia ingin menghirup aroma itu selamanya dalam tidurnya. Serta merasakan bobot tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya setiap malam.

Dia memuja Tao dengan seluruh jiwanya. Seluruh raganya. Dengan semua hal yang dimiliki Kris dalam hidupnya. Dia mencintai Tao.

Dan dia bersumpah; jika kematian adalah harga yang harus dibayarkannya untuk memiliki Tao.

Dia akan mati untuk Tao.

Untuk Huang Zi Tao...

Tao-nya…

.

Tao menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati sarapan bersama Sungmin. Dia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang mengunyah roti bakar dan teh cammomile hangat. Tao merasa gugup.

"Papa?" panggilnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun mendongak dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apakah aku boleh menikah?" tanya Tao perlahan.

Pertanyaannya membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. Tao kaget melihat tawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun meraih pisau selainya dan menambahi rotinya dengan selai kacang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengoles selai dengan gerakan pelan dan telaten.

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku merasa sudah dewasa sepenuhnya," sahut Tao.

"Kau baru 20 tahun, Sayang." Sahut Sungmin tersenyum keibuan lalu menggerakkan tangannya meminta Tao duduk di sebelahnya.

Tao duduk dengan patuh.

Sungmin langsung merangkul bahu putranya dengan kasih sayang. "Kau yakin ingin menikah?" tanyanya lembut.

"Iya, Mama." Sahut Tao. "Aku sudah dewasa. Aku yakin aku bisa."

Sungmin menatap suaminya yang masih sibuk mengolesi selai pada rotinya. "Bagaimana, Kyunnie?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memotong-motong rotinya. "Aku akan mengaturnya, Tao. Katakan, namja bagaimana yang kausukai?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mendongak dari potongan-potongan dadu roti selai kacangnya.

Tao menerawang saat mengucapkannya. "Begitu pirangnya sampai sinar matahari yang memantul di rambutnya menciptakan halo di kepalanya. Tinggi jangkung menawan. Senyuman manis. Mata hitam berkilau seperti onyx…" Tao tersenyum kecil saat bayangan Kris menghampiri benaknya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatapnya.

"Itu malaikat, Sayangku?" tanya Sungmin setengah geli mendengar uraian Tao yang terdengar seperti mimpi seorang remaja alih-alih keinginan namja dewasa untuk pasangannya.

Tao menggeleng. "Bukan, Mama. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Setiap malam." Sahut Tao.

"Mimpi kalau begitu," sahut Kyuhyun mengunyah rotinya.

"Aku memeluknya di tanganku, Papa. Aroma tubuhnya terasa seperti api yang berkeretak di perapian. Begitu hangat sampai aku merasa kepanasan saat musim dingin." Sahut Tao.

Sungmin mengerutkan alis. "Pangeran kerajaan mana dia?" tanya Sungmin.

Tao tersentak kecil mendengarnya.

YA!

Pangeran! Dia adalah PANGERAN! Dan Kris bukanlah pangeran. Sekarang dia baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ditakutkan Kris saat Tao menawarkan hatinya pada namja itu. Cinta mereka takkan direstui oleh Kyuhyun.

Tao mengerang kecil dalam hati. Sebelum bisa menjawab, seorang pengawal menyela acara sarapan mereka.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia." Pengawal itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Wu Yi Fan ingin bertemu Anda." Lapornya.

Tao bersorak dalam hati. Kris-nya! Kris-nya di sini!

Kyuhyun berkerut mendengarnya. "Wu Yi Fan? Pujangga itu? Ada apa?" tanyanya; kesal karena acara makannya terganggu.

"Dia menolak memberitahu urusannya secara spesifik, Yang Mulia." Sahut pengawal itu.

Kyuhyun bedecak. "Hanya karena dia adalah pujangga tebaik kerajaanku, maka aku akan menemuinya." Dia berdiri sambil mendorong kursi dengan kakinya; suara kursi menggores karpet merah royal terdengar teredam.

Tao berdiri saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke pintu ganda. "Bolehkah aku ikut, Papa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau boleh. Tentu saja." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Tao menahan sorakannya; semoga suasana hati Kyuhyun tetap stabil sampai Kris mengucapkan apa sebenarnya tujuannya kemari. Sungmin meraih tangan Tao dan mengajaknya ke aula besar.

.

Kris menelan ludah saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"Wu Yi Fan," seru Kyuhyun senang. "Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk pujanggaku tersayang, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan jubahnya dan duduk di singgasananya.

Kris melirik pintu masuk dan melihat Tao memasuki ruangan bersama Sungmin; senyum kecil terkembang diwajah Panda kesayangannya itu sebelum dia duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat sama tegangnya dengan Kris.

"Saya ingin mendeklamasikan puisi saya, Yang Mulia. Tentu saja atas seizin Anda." Sahut Kris dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Kris-ku tersayang, tentu saja aku mengizinkan. Lagi pula, sudah lama aku tidak menghadiahkan puisi untuk Sungmin-ku tercinta." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin; membuat Sungmin merona dibawah tangannya. "Silakan," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kris menatap Tao sembunyi-sembunyi. Tao membalas tatapannya dan mengangguk menyemangati walaupun dia meragukannya. Dia merasa ayahnya tidak akan setuju dengan ini.

Kris merogoh saku rompi sederhananya dan mengeluarkan perkamen. Dia membuka lipatannya dan membaca dengan suara jernihnya yang membuat Tao merinding.

.

_"Tuhan menciptakan manusia untuk mengisi dunia…_

_Tuhan menciptakan Adam-Hawa untuk mengajari manusia tentang kebersamaan…_

_Tuhan menciptakan Hawa dari tulang rusuk Adam untuk mengajarkan pada Adam bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup sendirian…_

_Tuhan menciptakan ular untuk mengajarkan Hawa tentang kelicikan…_

_Lalu, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan buah terlarang jika Dia lalu marah saat Hawa memakannya?_

_Tuhan tidak suka manusia mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui;_

_Tetapi, jika saja Tuhan tahu bahwa yang seharusnya tidak manusia ketahui itu adalah hal penting untuk diketahui;_

_Mungkin Dia sendiri yang akan memberikan buah itu pada Hawa._

_Pada dasarnya, Tuhan selalu memiliki rahasia._

_Rahasia yang tidak Dia inginkan untuk diketahui manusia._

_Begitu pula cinta…_

_Tuhan menciptakan cinta untuk mewarnai dunia dengan warna merah jambu;_

_Untuk membuat manusia saling membutuhkan._

_Untuk membantu setiap Adam untuk menemukan tulang rusuknya._

_Cinta itulah kompas hati Adam untuk menemukan tulang rusuknya;_

_Dan pagi ini saya terbangun,_

_Dalam keadaan linglung tetapi begitu sadar;_

_Bahwa kompas saya terarah pada permata Anda…_

_Saya datang untuk menjemput tulang rusuk saya dan mengembalikannya ke dada saya;_

_Sehingga saya bisa kembali bernapas…"_

.

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu diam. Bisu; sejenak otak mereka tak bisa berkerja karena keindahan puisi Kris. Terbius oleh suara jernih Kris dan juga majas-majas indahnya. Kata-kata itu seolah menggema tanpa akhir di dalam ruangan bulat berlangit-langit tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. Lalu dia berdiri dengan geram.

"APA-APAAN INI SEMUA?" teriaknya gusar dan menggelegar.

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar menahan amarah.

Kris melipat perkamennya dengan perlahan. "Saya datang untuk meminang Pangeran Tao…" sahutnya jernih.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. "APA-APAAN!" teriaknya. Lalu dia menoleh pada para pengawal. "PENJARAKAN NAMJA KURANG AJAR INI DI RUANG BAWAH TANAH!" titahnya.

"PAPA…!" jerit Tao. "PAPA, JANGAN PAPA! JANGAN! KUMOHON, PAPA, KUMOHON…!" rengeknya sambil berlutut di kaki Kyuhyun yang tidak menatapnya. "Papa, hanya dialah lelaki yang kuinginkan. Dialah alasanku hidup. Dadanyalah tempatku kembali, Papa. Kumohon, Papa. Kumohon…" isaknya di kaki Kyuhyun. Dia menciumi ujung sepatu Kyuhyun; berharap itu akan mendinginkan hati Kyuhyun.

"PIKIRKAN APA YANG SUDAH KAULAKUKAN HARI INI, WU YI FAN! AKU MEMBERIMU WAKTU HINGGA SAAT MATAHARI TERBIT; KARENA UMURMU AKAN BERAKHIR BESOK SAAT MATAHARI TERBIT!" lanjut Kyuhyun saat Kris digiring keluar.

Tao dan Kris bertukar pandangan dengan memilukan sebelum Kris disentakkan keluar dari aula besar. Tao kembali menangis di kaki Kyuhyun.

"Papa, kumohon, Papa. Kumohon…" isaknya memilukan.

"Dengarkan aku, Huang Zi Tao." Suara dingin Kyuhyun membelah atmosfer seperti pedang panjang yang tajam. "Kau akan menikah akhir minggu ini dengan Pangeran Kim Jongin. Dan kau harus melakukannya."

Tao mendongak menatap ayahnya yang menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. "Papa…" isaknya lalu kembali menangis. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua belah telapak tangannya.

"Tapi, aku mencintainya, Papa."

"Aku mencintainya…"

"Aku mencintainya…"

.

"_Segala ikhwal akan berakhir tragedi_," pikir Kris masam dari sudut selnya yang gelap dan pengap di bawah tanah istana.

Dia menatap lurus-lurus pada langit-langit penjara dengan sedih dan terluka. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat dua pengawal membawanya kemari atas titah penuh amarah Kyuhyun. Dia sadar; sepenuhnya sadar seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya.

Seharusnya dia tidak bermain api dengan Tao.

Seharusnya dia tidak mengirimi Tao puisi pertama itu.

Seharusnya dia tidak bertemu Tao!

Dia berteriak marah.

Tapi, Tao adalah segalanya!

Tao adalah napasnya!

Jiwanya!

Jantungnya!

Seluruh alasannya untuk hidup di dunia ini!

Bagaimana dia hidup tanpa napasnya?

Tanpa jantungnya?

Tanpa HIDUPNYA?

Dia tidak bisa; dia terlalu egois untuk mencoba meraih apa yang sebenarnya terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Dia menyurukkan jemarinya ke dalam rambut pirangnya; napasnya sesak. Hatinya terasa remuk; luka menemukannya dan mengoyaknya hingga berkeping-keping.

Dia memejamkan mata dan mendesah saat menyadari satu hal.

Dia akan mati besok pagi; tapi, setidaknya ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya senang.

Tao mencintainya.

Itulah yang penting.

Tao mencintainya.

Tao mencintainya.

Dia; Wu Yi Fan.

Pujangga yang hanya bisa menawarkan mimpi pada pangeran kaya raya. Hanya bisa menawarkan kata-kata pada pangeran yang selama hidupnya bergelimangan harta. Hanya bisa menawarkan hal yang tidak berguna.

Tapi, Tao tetap menerimanya.

Tetap mencintainya.

Kris tersenyum dalam air matanya; Tao mencintainya.

Itulah yang penting…

Dia akan bertahan; dia akan menerima hukuman itu.

Dia akan menerimanya.

Karena dia mencintai Huang Zi Tao.

.

Seluruh rakyat berkumpul hari itu; di lapangan suci tempat pemenggalan biasa dilakukan. Nama yang cukup ironis mengingat lapangan itu selalu digunakan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman fisik pada para pendosa. Semuanya berkumpul di hadapan panggung dengan sebuah balok tebal dengan cekungan seukuran leher untuk tersangka dan juga sebuah pedang yang diletakkan di sebuah bantalan beledu di sebelah balok kayu itu.

Tiga singgasana disediakan di dekat sana; tempat Kyuhyun menonton eksekusi layaknya bangsawan yang mengadili. Dia sudah duduk di sana; dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya. Sungmin di sebelah kanannya dengan ekspresi cemas dan khawatir tapi relatif datar. Sementara Tao; matanya sembap. Merah dan terlihat begitu lelah. Dia sedih; semuanya tahu itu.

Masyarakat benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kris begitu beraninya meminang Tao.

Meminang sang pewaris tahta kerajaan mereka.

Kris digiring ke panggung oleh empat pengawal. Kepalanya disarungi dengan kain hitam tebal sebagai formalitas; agar dia tidak melihat pedang yang akan memenggalnya. Itu akan menyakiti Kris. Mereka cukup beradab dengan tidak membiarkan Kris melihat pedangnya walau Kris sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kris ingin mengatakan bahwa dia jauh lebih tersakiti saat tidak bisa melihat Tao dipenghujung umurnya dibandingkan harus melihat ujung pedang yang mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dia didorong dengan kasar hingga lehernya terantuk di cekungan balok kayu itu. Tenggorokannya sakit. Dia menelan ludah dengan sulit di dalam cengkungan itu. Dia berdoa di dalam hati; meminta maaf pada semua kesalahannya selama hidup.

Dan mendoakan kebahagiaan Tao.

Selalu kebahagiaannya.

_Untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan cinta jika tidak mengizinkan makhluk hina dinanya ini mencinta...?_

Kris memejamkan mata; menahan air mata yang nyaris merebes dari matanya. Lalu dia mendengar seseorang di sisinya mulai meraih pedang. Sebelum pedang itu mengakhiri hidupnya; kemarahan menemukannya.

Menemukannya hanya karena pemikiran sekilas itu.

Dendamnya pada Kyuhyun yang tidak mengizinkan mereka bersatu.

Dia berteriak lantang:

"Maka ingatlah aku sebagai seseorang yang disakiti oleh cinta!

Untuk apakah Tuhan menciptakan cinta itu jika dia tidak mengizinkanku mencinta?

Maka akan diingatlah aku oleh seluruh dunia sebagai pemuda yang tersakiti.

Akulah Wu Yi Fan; yang memperjuangkan cintaku sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Akulah Wu Yi Fan!"

Pedang diayunkan…

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK…!"

Tao berteriak sekuat tenaga saat kantung hitam itu berguling tanpa massa ke bawah. Dia merasa limbung; tidak enak. Dia berdiri lalu limbung; seorang pengawal menangkap tubuhnya.

"TIDAK!" Tidak. "TIDAK!" Tidak.

"KRIS…! TIDAK, KRIIIIISSSSSS….!"

Pengawal menyeretnya masuk sementara yang lain mengurus mayat Kris. Tao pingsan dalam pelukan beberapa pengawal.

Kris…

Kris…

Kris…

Kris…

KRIS!

.

Tao terbangun dalam keadaan disorientasi dan pusing; dia langsung duduk dan mengerang saat merasakan tusukan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Lalu langit malam menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk hidup di dunia ini.

Tidak tanpa Kris-nya.

Tao kembali menangis terisak-isak; bayangan ringannya kantung hitam itu jatuh membuat punggungnya terguncang tangisan yang jauh lebih kuat. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya.

Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kris.

Tidak ada alasan hidup jika Kris sudah tidak lagi eksis di dunia ini.

Jika eksistensi Kris dihapuskan; maka Tao juga akan menghapuskan eksistensinya dari bumi.

Dia harus menghapuskannya.

Dalam keadaan kalut dan terluka; Tao berdiri. Berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju nakas di sebelah kasurnya. Dia menyentakkan lacinya hingga terbuka lalu menemukan sebotol kecil obat tidur yang selalu diminumnya saat dia insomnia dan butuh tidur yang cukup.

Dia meremas botol kaca itu dengan gemas. Matanya kabur oleh air mata.

Dia harus menemukan Kris.

Dia harus bersama Kris.

Dimana pun itu.

Dia harus bersama Kris.

Dia membuka sumbat gabusnya dengan tangan; matanya yang kabur oleh air mata melihat botol kecil itu. Lalu dia membalikkan botol itu di atas mulutnya yang terbuka; seluruh pil obat tidur itu meluncur di dalam mulutnya. Tao bergegas meraih gelas dan menghabiskan airnya; pil-pil itu menuruni tenggorokkannya dengan lancar tanpa halangan.

Lalu dia berbaring; menanti kematiannya.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Kris.

Kris-nya.

Wu Yi Fan-nya.

Dia akan menemukan Kris.

Akan bersama Kris.

Lalu perlahan reaksi tubuhnya muncul; dia tersentak dan mencengkram lehernya sendiri walau dia tidak ingin. Rasa sakit mencengkram seluruh sistem tubuhnya hingga terasa membingungkan. Dia tersedak; tersedak salivanya sendiri. Tubuhnya secara naluriah ingin memuntahkan racun itu sementara Tao tidak ingin memuntahkannya.

Dia berguling dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal lalu tersedak-sedak lagi.

Lalu perlahan;

Dia memudar…

Eksistensinya memudar…

Seluruh ingatannya tentang dunia; hidupnya; semua memudar…

Semuanya kecuali satu;

Bahwa dia adalah Tao.

Dialah tulang rusuk Kris.

Huang Zi Tao lahir untuk Wu Yi Fan.

Dan mereka akan bersatu;

Dimana pun itu…

"Kris…" bisiknya sebelum akhirnya dia lenyap dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung.

.

Tao bermimpi.

Di mimpinya itu dia melihat sebuah ruangan besar; penuh cahaya dan begitu putih hingga Tao harus memicingkan mata untuk melihat ruangan itu.

Dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki sementara sebuah pakaian sutera ringan membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku dimana?" bisiknya. "Kenapa aku masih bernapas? Oh, aku ingin mati!"

Dia limbung lalu jatuh berlutut di lantai ruangan itu; lantainya lembut dan menyenangkan. Dia menutup wajahnya; memohon kematian.

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

Tao membeku.

"Tao…?" bisik sebuah suara jernih yang lembut.

Tidak mungkin…

Tidak mungkin!

Apakah itu Kris? KRIS-NYA?

Tao menoleh dan terkesirap. KRIS!

Berdiri dengan pakaian serba putih dan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Rambut pirangnya berkilau dan ada halo yang sebenarnya di kepalanya. Tao terpana melihatnya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata sampai Kris mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo berdiri, Sayang. Nanti pakaianmu yang indah jadi kotor," ajaknya tersenyum lembut. Kharismanya membuat Tao semakin terpana.

Tao menelan ludah dan meraih tangan Kris yang hangat. "Kris…" bisiknya.

"Iya, Sayang." Sahut Kris lembut dan mencium keningnya.

Tao memeluk Kris erat-erat. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi… Tidak…" isaknya.

"Jangan menangis; aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Kris membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Tao.

Lalu Kris membimbingnya berjalan ke dalam cahaya putih yang terlihat tanpa ujung.

Tao tidak takut;

Karena dia bersama Wu Yi Fan.

Dadanya.

Rumah dimana seharusnya dia kembali sebagai tulang rusuk…

.

FIN

.

Author's Corner:

Another TaoRis for TAORIS SHIPPER :D

SUARANYA MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….? XD

Sebenernya ini author kerjain waktu valentine lalu buat hadiah valentine buat sahabat author tersayang yg gila setengah mampus sama TaoRis :) dan sekarang FF ini author hadiahkan buat kalian semua TaoRis shipper di ^^

Ini oneshot, semoga suka yaa~~

Gak berpotensi sekuel soalnya Kris udah metong #dijitak Kris XD tapi semoga chingu dan eonnideul semua suka yaa~~

Khamsahamnidaa~~

Inget review-nya yaakk :3

.


End file.
